Lágrimas e Chuva
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: O que pensa um assassino na solidão de seu quarto? Shounen ai (Aya-Omi)


Titulo: Lágrimas e Chuva  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Pares: Aya / Omi  
Classificação: Yaoi, Shounen ai, Song fic, Omi's POV  
  
**_Esta fica é um presente para a minha amiga Evil Kitsune, a fã de Aya x Omi mais incondicional que eu conheço. _**

* * *

Lágrimas e Chuva

Por Suryia Tsukiyono

**_Eu perco o sono e choro  
Sei que quase desespero  
Mas não sei porque  
A noite é muito longa  
Eu sou capaz de certas coisas  
Que eu não quis fazer _**

Mais uma noite em que eu acordo desse pesadelo, na verdade já nem sei mais se o pesadelo é realmente enquanto durmo ou se no momento em que eu abro para a vida os meus olhos, olhos esses que sem que eu perceba estão inundados de lagrimas, de dor e tristeza. Eu queria deitar em minha cama e não sentir esse peso em minhas costas, eu queria não olhar para minhas mãos e ver as manchas de sangue, eu sei que na verdade elas não estão lá, mas eu posso vê-las mais nitidamente que qualquer outra coisa. Eu fecho os olhos tentando esquecer, mas não consigo. Tudo isso apenas se torna uma longa, dolorosa e cansativa espera. Eu levanto da minha cama bem devagar, quase que arrastando meu corpo. Eu sinto uma dor insuportável, eu sei que essa dor não é uma dor física, mas mesmo assim ela está lá. Eu me olho no espelho e vejo minha verdadeira imagem, ou pelo menos aquilo que eu acho que seja. Meu cabelo loiro agora emaranhado de suor, olhos azuis agora avermelhados pelas lágrimas, o rosto pálido livre do sorriso claro. É assim que sou, ou será que é assim que me sinto? Existe tanta coisa que não compreendo.

**_Será que alguma coisa  
Nisso tudo faz sentido  
A vida é sempre um risco  
Eu tenho medo do perigo _**

Existem tantas perguntas sem respostas... Por que? Por que as coisas têm que ser desse jeito? Por que eu sempre acordo com aquela sensação de nunca saber como será o dia seguinte. Eu não sei do amanhã e do ontem eu quero esquecer, só me resta o hoje e o hoje às vezes me parece tão incompreensível. Eu tenho medo, dizem que todo ser humano tem medo do desconhecido... Então eu tenho medo de mim mesmo, porque eu não sei quem sou, não sei o que sou capaz de fazer com estas mãos, as mãos de um assassino. Sim, essa é a minha verdade. Eu continuo olhando para o espelho querendo apagar as marcas do meu passado, de quem ou do que eu sou... embora sempre me digam que isso seja o que eu fui. Eu tento esquecer, mas é inútil. Eu não sei quais dessas coisas me angústia mais, por isso eu tento sorrir para mim mesmo no espelho, tento fugir, porem eu fracasso. E olhando pela ultima vez naquele pedaço de vidro eu me pergunto novamente: Eu sou realmente Omi?  
Uma vez ouvi dizer que eu devia fugir dos espelhos que podiam revelar-me, mas só agora entendi que esses espelhos não são como esse pedaço de vidro a minha frente e sim os espelhos que podem revelar meu interior, os olhos, aqueles que são os espelhos da alma.

**_Lágrimas e chuva  
Molham o vidro da janela  
Mas ninguém me v  
O mundo é muito injusto  
Eu dou plantão dos meus problemas   
_****_Que eu quero esquecer  
_**

Eu volto para a cama e fico olhando as gotas de chuva que caem do lado de fora e ao ver o meu reflexo pelo vidro me dou conta de que estou chorando novamente. Mas não me importo, eu agora estou sozinho e não há ninguém aqui de quem eu precise me ocultar, que eu tenha que fugir, a não ser as minhas próprias lembranças, os meus próprios medos. Tudo aquilo que faz a minha cabeça quase explodir, que me faz ter vontade de gritar. Mas não adiantaria, mesmo que eu gritasse, não há ninguém aqui. Estou só. Será que a culpa é minha? Eu mereço esse tormento como punição por tudo o que eu fiz. Eu só queria poder dormir e esquecer.

**Será que existe alguém  
Ou algum motivo importante  
Que justifique a vida  
Ou pelo menos esse instante **

Neste instante eu escuto a maçaneta girando, eu sei que é ele. Mas uma vez ele entra devagar, silencioso. Não sei explicar o que sinto na hora em que estou frente a frente com aqueles olhos. Ele não diz nada, eu também não. Ele seca minhas lágrimas e me abraça, eu sorrio, mas desta vez um sorriso sincero. Era extremamente fascinante o poder que Aya tinha de me acalmar, parece que ele adivinha sempre o momento em que eu mais preciso de carinho, momentos como agora. Ele me beija e eu me deixo levar. Ele não se importa com o que eu fui... com o que sou... Ele me amou quando tinha todos os motivos para me odiar.

**_Eu vou contando as horas  
E fico ouvindo passos  
Quem sabe o fim da história  
De mil e uma noites  
De suspense no meu quart_o **

E é dessa forma que ele vem transformar minhas noites de tristeza em algo maravilhoso. A cada passo no corredor eu fico imaginando qual a surpresa que ele me reserva essa noite. Nunca imaginei que Aya pudesse ser tão surpreendente. E quando tento medir a dimensão desse sentimento, do amor que sinto dentro de mim, eu me dou conta que toda aquela incerteza de minutos atrás já não tem tanta importância, pelo menos não quando estou naqueles fortes braços. Todas as noites meu corpo dispara em expectativa, ansiando por viver aquele momento capaz de me livrar de toda aquela dor, esquecer de tudo nem que por algumas horas. E junto com todas as minhas incertezas encontro aquela que me faz perder o chão debaixo dos meus pés: Por quanto tempo eu o teria comigo? Até quando ele viria acalentar meu sofrimento? Eu não sei responder, mas ele sabe exatamente a cada toque como me fazer esquecer até mesmo disso. E então eu não preciso de nada mais. E me sentindo realmente protegido finalmente eu adormeço, adormeço o sono dos anjos, da pureza que ele diz que eu mereço.

**FIM**

Suryia Tsukiyono / Fevereiro de 2004

Evil... Amiga, está ai o seu presente, espero que você tenha gostado da fic. Você sabe que eu não sou boa para escrever coisas fofas e romanticas... geralmente eu sou meio tragica, mas eu tentei... e fiz com todo o carinho  
Um beijo  
Suryia


End file.
